Townies
The Townies (also known as the dropouts) were a gang of teenagers in Bullworth who did not attend Dixmor Academy. Info Edgar Munsen is the leader of the Townies, and Omar Romero is expressly said to be his second-in-command. The other Townies don't get enough screen time to say much about the pecking order within the gang, although it could be speculated that Gunrey is higher ranking in the gang than most due to his regular mission participation. The Townies don't fit into the school hierarchy, logically. An average townie can beat an average Dixmor student in a fight, but they don't have any unusually tough members like Bif Taylor or Damon West, so they're usually considered to be equivalent or at the same position as the Jocks but slightly below them in prestige. The Townies have a fierce resentment for school, students and faculty. They consist of kids who were unable to pay to enter Dixmor Academy, or were expelled for various reasons. Small talk at the school even suggests that they use students as dart boards, smoked marijuana and used cocaine. They appear almost anywhere, but hang around in Blue Skies Industrial Park and in the graveyard behind the church in Old Bullworth Vale. They are never seen on the school campus, with the exception of the mission "Complete Mayhem". Like the nerds, the Townies are also one of the only gang in which the leader is not dating the lone female member, as Edgar and Zoe are just friends. Zoe, on the other hand, ends up dating Jimmy Hopkins at the end of the game. It is unknown if either Omar Romero or Clint Henry attended the Academy. Duncan once attended the Academy, and it is also possible that he was a nerd during his time, as he talks about Grottos and Gremlins and Vin Diesel a lot. He later dropped out because of constant bullying, particularly from Davis White. Gunrey used to be a student at Dixmor, but he got expelled for unknown reasons. Otto Tyler was formerly a student at the school, but got expelled for running a casino on school grounds. It is unknown why Leon no longer attends Dixmor, but he holds a grudge against the librarian. Jerry was once a student, but he decided to drop out for unknown reasons. Edgar never attended Dixmor, admitting his parents couldn't afford to send him there. The gang disbanded in 2006 after Zoe Taylor was enrolled back into Dixmor's, Munsen and the former gang also eventually stopped hating the school kids. Gang Description The Townies wear casual clothes with the colour orange usually featured prominently. Only Zoe Taylor appears in the school's yearbook, as she is the only one who attended school. Upon her return to the school in chapter 6, she wears an orange skirt, presumably to indicate her allegiance as the other gang members do. Some have a distinct heavy metal or punk-like fashion influence on their outfits. Members *Edgar Munsen - Leader *Omar Romero - Second-in-command *Jerry *Gurnay *Duncan *Otto Tyler *Zoe Taylor (former) *Leon *Clint Henry Gallery Townies_art.jpg|Some art of the Townies. Gunrey,_Edgar_and_Duncan.jpg|Munsen with Gunrey and Duncan. Otto_and_Clint.jpg|Clint chatting with Otto. Otto_Tyler.png|Otto Tyler. Zoe_Taylor_.jpg|thumb|Zoe Taylor. Jerry_art.jpg|Jerry. Category:Gangs Category:Bully Category:Criminals Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Characters Category:Needs editing Category:Deadbeats